


Krev patří krvi

by Jamie_Williams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Vampire Draco Malfoy, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Williams/pseuds/Jamie_Williams
Summary: Draco je upír toužící po Harryho krvi. Nebo to nebude jen krev, co ho k Potterovi táhne?Práce napsána pro Drarry Challenge 2017, která je součástí Slash Challenge 2017. Více info na facebooku.





	

Lesknoucí se bílé tesáky pomalu zpracovávaly pravidelnou dávku krve. Chuťové pohárky, kterých se sladká krev dotkla, se roztančily blahem a svíjely se radostí, ovšem také touhou po větším množství. 

Draco se ochraptěle zachechtal a zakousl se hlouběji do něžného krku, přičemž sledoval, jak se z kůže vytrácí barva. Když byl chlapec na pokraji smrti, jemně mu zamumlaným kouzlem zacelil ranky a opatrně ho položil na zem. Sledoval tu bezvládnou lidskou hračku složenou z kostí, masa a vody a přemýšlel, proč do háje musí toužit právě po jejich krvi.  
Přemýšlel o tom už tolikrát, ale odpověď nikdy nedostal. 

Ujistil se, že jeho pravidelný dárce nezemře a oknem pomalu vylezl na parapet, aby vzápětí mohl seskočit na zem. Díky bohu, že jsou poblíž upírské sluje kouzelnické vesnice, nějaké Prasinky, do kterých může chodit a krmit se.

Bylo těžké najít někoho, kdo bude darovat pravidelně a ochotně, ale po několika měsících hladovění a pátrání objevil tohohle hloupého kluka. Byl neskutečně… jednoduchý. Minimálně na jeho poměry. 

A toužil objevit někoho, kdo by tak jednoduchý nebyl, kdo by byl jeho dárce, ale zároveň také společník a partner. Moc dobře věděl, že by ten beznadějný člověk zase brzy zemřel, protože nikdo dlouho nevydrží být ve společnosti upíra, který ho minimálně jednou do týdne vysává, ale co.  
*  
Mladý aristokratický Malfoy bloudil ulicemi Prasinek a hledal někoho, kdo by se mu zase obětoval. Jeho poslední mazlíček se opovážil umřít již po několika dnech a Draco byl naštvaný. Že si špatně vybral mazlíčka, že se neudržel a zabil ho.

Hladový hledal potravu a pomocí čichu se snažil najít někoho vhodného. Vtom ho přes nos praštila tak neskutečně lákavá vůně, že se mu automaticky ukázaly zuby a on začal slinit. Toužil ho mít. Hned.

Bezmocně kráčel po několika ulicích a hledal, kde se ten mladík nachází. Nakonec ho vůně dovedla až k obrovské bráně hradu, která ho ovšem nedokázala zastavit. Snadno ji překonal a rozhodl se vydat do nitra zahrady a následně pronikl i do budovy. Přišlo mu to zvláštní, že ho nikdo nemusel pozvat, ale nakonec pochopil, že to je škola. A právě proto může vstoupit prakticky kdokoliv.

Pomocí stínu se nepozorovaně dostal na schodiště, po kterém chtěl vystoupat nahoru. Jenže to se pod ním pohlo a on zděšeně vykřiknul. Dlouhé bledé prsty s pečlivě pěstěnými nehty zaryl do zábradlí a nechápavě sledoval, jak se schodiště mění. Když pohlédl vzhůru, pochopil, že se mění všechna patra. Po krátké době spolknul svůj strach a znovu se stal hrdým upírem, který si jde pro kořist. Pronikal po patrech a občas někoho vyděsil, když se vynořil ze stínu a vycenil zuby. Ale pořád ho nemohl najít!

Nakonec vystoupal do jedné z věží, kde našel neskutečně otřesný obraz. Počkal, až bude někdo vstupovat a ta tlustá ženská se předkloní, přičemž proklouzl spolu s ní. Slyšel, jak si stěžuje, že by neměl vstupovat, ale v této rudé místnosti s prvky zlaté ucítil neskutečně koncentrovanou vůni oné osoby. A vzápětí spatřil i zdroj. 

Kudrnatá dívka se předkláněla k zrzavému chlapci a on nedokázal usoudit, který z nich to je. Bylo to zmatené, jelikož tak voněli oba, ale ani jeden nebyl tím pravým. A pak se ta dívka odklonila a on viděl černovlasého mladíka s brýlemi, který ležel zhroucený mezi nimi. Zřejmě spal, ale Dracovo srdce se prudce sevřelo.

Málem by vystoupil ze stínů a ukázal se mu, jelikož ho prostě potřeboval, jak ho obluzoval svou vůní, ale v poslední chvíli mu došlo, že musí počkat.

*

Dočkal se. Věž konečně utichla někdy kolem druhé ráno a on měl volnou cestu. Pomalu se vydal pomocí stínů do komnat chlapců, kde po čichu následoval onu vůni. Dveřmi opětovně snadno proklouzl, stejně jako do jeho lože, kde skoro ani nemusel rozhrnout závěsy. 

Chlapec spal nahý. Kompletně nahý. Teprve nyní si ho pečlivě mohl prohlédnout. Černé vlasy měl rozcuchané a divoce neučesané, vypadaly jako vrabčí hnízdo. Vějířky řas měl husté a tmavé, tak dlouhé, že ho musely šimrat na tvářích. Něžný nos akorát zapadal do tváře, stejně jako rty. Celé tělo bylo poměrně útlé, ale bylo vidět, že sport má rád a ochotně mu poddává svůj volný čas.

V tu chvíli mladý upír pocítil tak silný nával emocí, že prakticky nemohl dýchat. 

Zamiloval se.

Jemně se přivinul k levému boku mladíka a nosem přejel po straně jeho krku a sladce zasténal nad vůní. Tím se muž vedle něj pomalu začal probouzet, ovšem místo toho, aby začal vyděšeně a zoufale křičet, ruce mu ovinul kolem těla a přitáhl si Draca blíž k sobě. Upír překvapeně vydechl, protože nevěděl, proč to druhý dělá.

Jistě, upíři musí mít nějaké taháky na to, aby jim lidé snadněji podléhali, ale v tomto případě musí zřejmě jít ještě o něco jiného.

„Věděl jsem, že jednou někdo přijde,“ zašeptal mladý muž a omámeně otevřel zelené oči, které vzápětí prudce upřel na Draca.

Když viděl jeho zmatený výraz, pousmál se.

„Když jsem byl malý, upír zavraždil mou matku. Slíbil, že jednou nějakému upírovi budu natolik vonět, že si mě někdo najde. Označkoval mě a připravil, že se to prostě stane. A teď jsi tady,“ vysvětlil vzápětí a omámeně na něj mrkal rozespalýma očima.

„Ale…“ Draco se snažil něco namítnout, ale v tom ho chlapec políbil. Upír překvapeně heknul a šokem mu na obranu vyjely tesáky, které píchly do rtů druhého mladíka. Ten slabě zasténal a krůpěje krve dopadly do Dracových rtů jako malé bomby způsobující orgasmus.

„Jsem Harry,“ šeptnul černovlasý mladík a útlými pažemi přejel po Dracových zádech. Upír byl neskutečně zmatený a vůbec nechápal, o čem vlastně mluví. Jeho vůně ho neskutečně vábila a nutila ho, aby se zakousl do krku a celého ho vysál. Ovšem jeho mozek ho nutil to nedělat, jelikož byl zmatek velmi silný.

„Jak jsi mohl vědět, Harry, že někdo přijde? Vždyť… výhružky upírů nemusí být splněny. Jinak, já jsem Draco,“ šeptnul vzápětí a oddal se svým pudům. Slyšel, jak Harry ještě něco říká, ale už to nemohl dále vydržet. Zmatek se rozplynul pod vlivem oné vůně a on se k němu prostě přimknul.

Harry slabě vzdychl a naklonil hlavu ke straně, aby mu uvolnil přístup ke svému krku. Draco na krátký moment ještě zaváhal, ale vzápětí si olízl tesáky a zakousl se prudce přímo do tepny. Harry vykřikl a celé jeho tělo se napjalo pod vlivem nečekaného pocitu, ovšem vzápětí v jeho náručí celý změkl a roztál. 

„Prosím,“ zavzdychal bezmocně a pokusil se dotekem ruky přitlačit jeho hlavu blíž. Draco poslechl a zakusoval se hlouběji a hlouběji.

Sál jeho krev tak hluboce a prudce, hltal její chuť a zamilovával se čím dál tím hlouběji. Teprve po chvíli ten zamilovaný opar kolem jeho mysli slabě odvanul a mohl si všimnout, jak se k němu Harry vzpíná a cítil jeho slast. Jejich duše se proplétaly, stejně jako jejich těla a ani jeden si nebyl vědomen, kdy Draco do Harryho vlastně pronikl. Bylo to jedno, brali to jen jako další fázi tohoto zvláštního vztahu.

Po minutách hlubokého sání Harryho krku se Draco pomalu odtahuje. Olizuje několik kapek, které unikly, a zamumláním kouzla uzavírá ranku. S tím vyklouzne z jeho těla, a zatímco ho stále drží v náručí, lehá si do peřin.

Harry něco omámeně blábolí, ale Draco to nedokáže vnímat. Jeho myšlenkami rezonuje: zamiloval jsem se, zamiloval jsem se, zamiloval jsem se. A jeho srdce zpívá do rytmu Harryho krve.

**Author's Note:**

> Zpracovala jsem téma poněkud jinak, než se asi očekávalo. Ale prostě mi to tak přišlo na mysl...


End file.
